Identification and classification of objects contained within a field of view of an image sensor is important in a number of contexts, including, for example, targeting systems used in aircraft. Analyzing energy emitted or reflected by a region of interest (ROI) in a scene may be useful in determining, for example, a range or distance to the ROI, a chemical composition of the ROI, an extent of the ROI, or a variety of other information about the ROI, that may be used, for example to determine whether the ROI poses a threat. The information that can be gleaned from such ROI may require many different types of sensors, including spectral sensors, range sensors, multiple image sensors, such as visible image sensors and infrared image sensors, and the like. Typically, each different sensor may require a corresponding lens system and other mechanical and/or electronic components that take up substantial space, and increase costs. On an aircraft, space is at a minimum. Accordingly, there is a need for mechanisms for analyzing energy associated with a scene that minimize space requirements and reduce costs.